


From My World to To Yours

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: Her life was one bad decision after the other. A mirror image of a heroine in the world that she was currently trapped in. With Earth 1's Laurel dead and Earth 2′s Laurel trapped here, Siren decides that this is the second chance she had always deserved. Especially with the man she loved.





	

Once you started the dominoes going it was nearly impossible to stop them. The only difference was that with dominoes you could see the pattern before you pushed the first one and nobody was that lucky in life. Laurel hadn’t known that when she said goodbye to Oliver as he got on the Gambit it would be the last time she saw him. She hadn’t known that moving to Central City would result in her gaining new abilities and that those new abilities would cause her everything left she loved.

Than Zoom had offered to teach her control, to give her a new start and all she had to do was follow his orders. She would get revenge on everyone who had looked at her like a monster. It had been easy and she had enjoyed watching the people who had hurt her be hurt. It hadn’t matter that they were innocent, they had been human. There was nothing worse in her eyes in any world.

Than she had come here and been beaten, lost the one person she had come closest to trusting and seen what it would have been like to be loved. As much as she hated to admit it Laurel Lance of Earth 1 hadn’t had the easiest life either. She didn’t know what would be worse, to know Oliver was dead or watch him fall in love with someone else.

It had been easy to hate her, when she had just seemed to let him go. To hate Felicity who had stolen the man she loved and to hate him for not loving her. Except she could see how much he did care and looking at him woke something in her. His words had stayed with her long after she had been in the cell. Working for Argus, had started to make her rethink being a hero. Especially when she saw the impact she could have.

The vast majority of people she didn't care about, but the innocent. Those who actually tried to make a difference, they were the ones she didn't hate saving. It gave her this sense of satisfaction and the destruction she was able to commit allowed her to still feel powerful and even when you caged a tiger it was still dangerous.

Maybe she would never be a hero but that didn't mean she had to keep killing either. The man walking toward her cell was unexpected but not unfamiliar. "Oliver Queen as I live and breathe. To what do I owe this honor?" The sarcasm was thick in her voice as she leaned against the bars of her cell.

"I've come to make you an offer." She perked up a little at that and glanced around noting Lyla standing by the door. Whatever the deal was seemed to have the approval of Argus. That meant it could be either very good or very bad. "You've been showing that there is a lot of good in you. Working with the suicide squad and making a difference. I'm offering you the chance to do the same with my team."

He was actually offering her another chance. Laurel had to wonder what blondie had to say about that. She didn't say anything, just continued to look at him as she stood up straighter. "You'll be monitored and under my authority but it's better than here, right?" He seemed to change as he walked closer to her cell, becoming more threatening; darker. "This is a second chance but screw it up and you won't get another one."

A way out of this cell and all she had to do was keep being good. Freedom and fresh air, it was to good to pass up. "Deal."

*************************************

It had been three months since Laurel had joined the team and she had quickly taken to being called Dinah. It was easier than reminding everyone of who she was not, especially when she had to stare into the eyes of the father she had lost as a teenager and remind him of his dead daughter.

Those months had not been easy, her methods were different than the teams. Most of the team, at least. Oliver was watching her like a hawk, going so far as to keep a camera in her room, which she had made more than a few comments about, and of course the damn inhibitor collar around her neck for when she wasn't going out as Siren.

Both of them were quickly learning they weren't like their lost lovers and yet so much of those people existed in them. It made her wonder if the feelings she was experiencing were for the man she was getting to know or the one she lost. It was a surprisingly quiet weekend and she had for once seemed to be up before her roommate.

Dinah made her way to the kitchen and gather what she needed to make pancakes. Banana chocolate chip pancakes, she hadn't made them since... Well since before her world had finished crumbling under her feet. The soft footsteps would have barely alerted anybody who didn't live their life on constant surveillance but even as well as this second chance was going she was always on guard. "Should I be worried about you burning the apartment down or trying to poison me. Laurel always managed both." The laughter surprised them both.

It was the first time since she had met these people that the comparison to her Laurel Lance hadn't set her off. Maybe it was because she was proud of finally finding something she did better or she was just coming to terms it was them talking about an old friend and not necessarily comparing the two of them. "No, after my father died I had to learn to cook for us. My mom was a mess. It's what started my long list of bad decisions." Two teenage girls in a prep school and doing it all on a teachers salary.

If only her father hadn't quit his job and opened his own PI firm than maybe they would have been fine but there was never any point of thinking of what if's. Dinah could remember stealing food and clothes. A dress for Sara for the dance, some shoes for her. A necklace for her mothers birthday. She had been good at it too. Looked sweet and innocent and attracted the wrong sort of attention. When she had started dating Oliver she had mostly turned her back on that life, until he was taken from her and it was her old friends that got her through it.

The revelation had shifted something between them and both of them talked about their lives like they were new friends instead of people reconnecting.

**************************************************

She missed home but she had been on this Earth for over a year now and working with Green Arrow and his team for eight months. Eight months since she had taken the second chance she was given and decided to actually try. She would never be their Laurel but she was starting to have them warm up to her. Enough so that they had taken the collar off around her neck, but she was still living with Oliver, sans the video camera in her room.

Tonight they were hosting a dinner party to celebrate, she wasn't sure what exactly, maybe just being alive. Somehow Dinah and Ollie had gotten volunteered to cook, more like he volunteered them and Dinah wasn’t going to disappoint her newly found friends. “I don’t see why we had to do this?”

He reached behind her to grab the needed ingredients and glanced over to her with a frown. “I thought you liked to cook?” The two of them worked well together, either in the battlefield or in the kitchen, they just naturally understood the other.

“I do like to cook. I even like to cook for the team. I don’t like being told I’m going to do it. I though we had this figured out by now.” She knocked over the coco powder they were using for dessert and cursed. His chuckle did nothing but annoy her more and she took a handful and tossed it at him.

The laughter stopped at that and he took a handful of flour throwing it at her. “You want a fight Lance, you got one.” The two ran around the kitchen throwing various ingredients at each other and laughing like children. The kitchen was a mess and nothing was getting done but they were just having fun. 

It wasn’t until Dinah went for the water did he think about stopping her. “Di, don’t.” The warning growl was met with a smirk and Oliver knew it was a bad idea before she even soaked him. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her away from the sink, both of them laughing as he turned off the water.

His arms loosened but didn’t completely let her go. “You should have known better than to tell me what to do, Ollie.” Oliver was only half listening as he glanced at her lips. He leaned down and kissed her, her hands coming to rest on his neck.

“You had some chocolate on your lips.” The kiss only lasted a few seconds and he was still breathless. 

“Yeah how did it taste?” Dinah looked up at him nervously, standing on her toes to be closer to him. 

“Good, but I think I need another taste.” He leaned down as he closed the gap between them and kissed her again.


End file.
